Violet Orson
"Great...people, we are going to war." - Violet to her group about a war between them and Randy. Violet is the Protagonist of Infection who was first introduced in Season 1 Episode 1 "Emergency 69". She is a kind person who wants the best for everyone, but as further in the series, Violet begins to have problem with another group and begin to only care about her only people. Violet, a female who worked at an office in Atlanta, gets a change in her life when the building explodes and she finds herself in a zombie apocalypse. Later on, she gets saved by a guy named Jay and brought to a camp were more people are the leader. In her way of surving the apocalypse, they go to Macon, with a few friends to die. Macon doesn't work very well and another group brings them to a camp. At that camp they meet an old friend named Mason. Later, Violet almost dies and they find a high school, with a dangerous group. Jay and a group face a new enemy and a guy named Brad tries to kill him but shoots Violet, after that they had a battle against the group with the leader Randy, right now, the two groups have war and Violet and Mason are the leaders of The Survivors. Pre-Apocalypse Smyrna, Georgia Violet her life didn't go that well. Her parents didn't want a child but once Violet was born, they tried to be good parents. At school she did really well but didn't have a lot of friends. When she was 16. She met someone named Peter at a party. They became friends and Violet had a crush on him. 4 years later Peter offered her a job at an office. Violet had her own home and had no boyfriend. When she was 23 the apocalypse started. Post-Apocalypse Emergency 69 Violet woke up and got to her work in Atlanta, on the road, she saw a disgusting human, this being her first walker to encounter. When she arrived at work her boss Ray MacGerrick was angry because she was for the third time late on her work. She then worked with her collega's. In the evening a collega named Tim asked if Violet liked her job, but they didn't know their boss was listening. Ray was angry and came the building in, while he wanted to say they were fired, bombs got launched on Atlanta. The Lost World Violet woke up when it was afternoon. Her boss Ray was eaten by a walker. Violet then was saved by a guy named Jay. He brought her to a camp where he and his friends held up. Jay explained Violet they were in a zombie apocalypse. A dozen of walkers came and Violet made her first walker kill. After a while, Violet and Jay arrived at a forst, where a camp was. Who Wants Food? At the camp Jay brought Mason to she reunited with a collega Gary and meets Zack, Mason and Merry. She was happy to see Gary. She got shown where her sleeping place was by Jay. One Shot, One Kill Violet got shown by Mason how to shoot a gun and tried to calm everyone down when they were hungry. She later tells Gary how she liked Peter. Gary says he has a surprise for her. She tried to shoot a walker but Jay stopped her, learning only to shoot with herds or big problems. She got reunited with Peter and met Luke and a girl named Emily. She later listened to Jay his speech of leaving camp. Toxic Murder Violet was the second to wake up and chatted with Peter finally. Later, when they were about to go she asked where they were going and Jay said Macon. They then together escaped from a gas station where Zack dies and Merry is wounded. As they pass by a house, Violet hears with the others that Luke says he is bit. Bitten Violet fought alongside Jay, Peter, Gary and Mason the walkers off when they stormed at the house, she almost got bitten, but got saved by Peter, Luke came outside to fight the walkers as he became weaker. After the fight she tried to shoot a zombified Luke, but couldn't, so Jay killed him. Mason disappeared. Exploring A New World Violet was first writing in the back of a car while going to Macon. She tried to make Emily feel in a good mood after she feels she was the reason that Luke died. She then began raiding houses like everyone. There Is Always A Way Out Violet was very worried when she saw Peter in blood and guts, they then discovered the walkers can't smell the survivors thanks to a walker walking behind him. Then, everyone did a plan of Jay walking in the herd with a smell, but it started to rain. Together, she and the others fought the walkers when the smell disappeared, but they got saved by two people. Facing The Living Violet and the group met Eleanor and Brad, they said they had a camp. As they wanted to go, Peter revealed to Violet he killed Jess of her work to survive Atlanta. Violet forgave him, saying they would be both dead otherwise. Then the group and her met someone who got missing at the camp and it was Mason Our System Violet met the leader of the new group, Loran, also Anna, Jennifer, Mike, Taran, Rosanne, James and Kaylen. Later on, a group of Violet, Peter and James were on a supply run. On that run they met a woman who hated living in the new world and shot herself. A lot of walkers came and Violet fell off a mountain, holding some trees, she managed to survive. She later contacts Mason she found a high school but passes out. Survival In The Woods As Violet opens her eyes, Peter and James fight walkers and she is unconsious again. A little bit later she opened her eyes again, the doctor Anna patched her up. Anna tells her they were at the high school's frontyard. She then asks where Jay, Rosanne and Jennifer are. They were the other group on supply run. She later listens to Loran his speech about clearing the rest of the high school. Strangers Violet fought with her friends the couple of walkers off, but then she and Gary heard more, the group got separated in 3 groups where Violet and Gary a team were. They got in a gym but a lot of walkers followed them. They fought a lot and ran away then, but there was no way out, Gary found a shotgun and shot much but the ammo was up. causing around 10 to survive. They fought the last ones easy. Don't Mess With Us After the walker battle, Violet and Gary heard gunshots. They ran outside and saw Anna get gutted by Jake. She also learned about the possible deaths of Mike, James and Brad. The Things That Happened Violet was at the grave of James, Anna and Mike. She saw Jay and Rosanne come in and was very happy they were alive, she then learned the death of Jennifer. Brad was also back. The Dead Dome Violet was together with Mason, Jay, Merry and the guy who was new to Jake's group who saved Taran, Liam discussing what happened. She learned about Randy and they told about Jake. She later sees Jay and Brad leave the high school and asks Peter to help her following them but Peter doesn't want to. She follows them and learns about Brad wanting to kill Jay. Brad hears the sound and shoots Violet. New Faces And Old Friends Violet wakes up and sees Randy, he introduces himself. About what she heard, Violet talks hateful to Randy. She then got taken to the high school to get taken hostage by Randy. She then got saved by some random bullets out of nowhere and a herd walkers come. Randy and his group retreat and Violet saves herself with a body of one of Randy's men from the walkers. She is saved by Mason and the others. She learns Gary and Loran are dead and she and Mason become the leaders of the group. They give a speech and they then see a one eyed James with also one leg, the battle between The Survivors and Randall's group start. A War Is Brewing It is a couple of days later and Violet, Peter and Mason search a building for supplies to get ready for the war. Killed Victims This are the victims Violet killed: Much walkers. Releationships TBA Appearences Emergency 69 The Lost World Who Want's Food? One Shot, One Kill Toxic Murder Bitten Exploring A New World There Is Always A Way Out Facing The Living Our System Survival In The Woods Strangers Don't Mess With Us The Things That Happened The Dead Dome New Faces And Old Friends A War Is Brewing Trivia Violet is the female lead and the Protagonist of Infection, this doesn't happen much, as most times guys take the leader position and serve as the Protagonist. Violet has been the one to appear in the most episodes yet, appearing in all 17 Episodes She is also the one to survive the most times she could have died in a sticky situation besides a normal walker killing her just on attacking her: In Season 1 Episode 1 "Emergency 69" She survived Atlanta, in Season 2 Episode 5 "Survival In The Woods" she fell of a cliff but survived, meanwhile being unconscious and having the chance to get eaten, in Season 2 Episode 9 "Dead Dome" she got shot by Brad and in Season 2 Episode 10 "New Faces And Old Friends" she was taken prisoner by Randy while after the battle walkers almost could have swarmed her. Character Opinions Hi guys, here the character opinions come of what you think of the character from everyone. "As the writer, i think Violet is a pretty good character. Her character evolves every season more and becomes darker and darker. She is the lead of the series which is very rare, as normally guys are the leader. I think Violet is a good role to be the lead of the series. - Freaky Ass Smile Lord